


A Full-Hearted Grinch In Whoville

by rhiannonhero



Series: First Holidays Series [1]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>T?WT? of course.  Thanks to <span><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://peggin.livejournal.com/"><b>peggin</b></a></span> and <span><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/"><b>_alicesprings</b></a></span> for the beta reading and fic ideas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Full-Hearted Grinch In Whoville

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susanderavish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=susanderavish).



> T?WT? of course. Thanks to [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) and [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/) for the beta reading and fic ideas.

It was Thanksgiving, well, technically the day after, and Reid had never eaten so much food in his life. The entire family seemed almost in awe of the leftovers Reid was packing away, but he didn’t care. So long as they kept it coming. Whenever Reid praised the food, Luke lamented that his grandma, Emma, hadn’t been able to get away from helping his Aunt Meg, and so things just weren’t “the same”. But as far as Reid was concerned, eating through the mound of delicious left-over turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing, corn, mashed potatoes, and pies – glorious pies! – there was nothing to complain about.

Reid had attempted to make the actual Thanksgiving feast the day before, but had only gotten as far as being forced to wrestle with some massive squash thing while all the men in the family watched before his pager went off. Luke had been incredibly disappointed that Reid hadn’t cut the damn thing before he had to go, but Reid was more upset that he’d had to miss the dinner. Luckily, the car-crash induced neurotrauma that he’d been paged in to deal with had been absolutely stunning and awesome. It’d taken nine hours of surgery to repair the man’s brain, and it looked like the guy might even live with only minor paralysis around the lips, but who really wanted to listen to the idiot talk anyway? Not Reid. He thought it was a big damn success.

Luke had tried to be cheerful about it, but Reid could tell just by Luke’s voice on the phone when Reid called in the wee hours of the morning to fill him in that Luke was faking it, and that he was actually pretty bummed that Reid had missed the family get together, so Reid had made the best decision ever and suggested that he come spend some time on the farm to help the family consume the leftovers. Luke had brightened immediately, declaring that they usually put up the tree the day after Thanksgiving, and that Aaron would still be there, _and_ Abigail had flown in the night before as a surprise peace offering to Holden. Luke said that having Reid around, someone Abigail was familiar with, but not too familiar with, would be great for cutting the tension. Reid hadn’t been too sure about that. After all, most of his life, one of the things Reid could be counted on was for ramping up the tension.

But, so far, things had gone pretty well. Abigail and Aaron were absorbed in playing catch-up, Holden was sucking up to Abigail for behaving in such a way that her mother dumped him at the altar, and Luke was handling the little kids, which meant that Reid could sit back and _eat_.

Thanksgiving weekend, in Reid’s previous experience, was a time of resentment. Earlier in his life, he’d resented all of those brats who actually _had_ parents, and homes, and, most of all, people who gave a crap about them. As years passed, though, his resentment narrowed, and he mainly just felt annoyed that everyone around him got to gorge themselves in a feast to which they never invited him. Not that he wanted their company. In general, people annoyed and frustrated him, and he hated small talk, but the fact that they had food, delicious, warm, home-cooked food, that they hoarded? Well, that seemed nasty in a self-righteous way that Reid found especially repugnant.

“Enjoying the pie,” Abigail observed, sitting down across from Reid.

“It’s a damn good pie,” Reid said, his mouth full.

Abigail’s eyebrows lifted up, and her mouth turned down in an attempt to push aside her amusement.

“Where’s your brother?” Reid asked.

“Aaron went out to the stables with Dad,” Abigail said, pushing her hair off of one shoulder and leaning forward.

“I meant the other brother,” Reid said.

“Oh, of course. You meant Luke,” Abigail said.

Admittedly, Aaron was pretty hot, and Reid had spent a decent amount of time looking at the guy -- because Reid was spoken for not dead -- but, yes, of course he meant Luke. Why Abigail would think otherwise was beyond him. But then people never made much sense to him.

Abigail smiled and said, “He went to the attic with Faith, Natalie, and Ethan to get the stuff for the Christmas tree. Didn’t he ask you to go up there with him?”

Indeed Luke had, right after they’d argued about the Christmas black-tie dinner that Luke had arranged as a fundraiser for the hospital, and right before Reid had discovered the leftover sweet potato casserole.

“So, you don’t wear a monkey suit, huh?” Abigail asked, smirking at him.

“Nope,” Reid said.

“Luke seemed pretty upset about that.”

“He’ll get over it,” Reid said, but he wasn’t so sure.

It had bothered him to see Luke’s frown, and when Luke started to actually argue with him about it, he’d known that Luke would probably end up winning in the end, because no matter how much logic Reid used on him, Luke still had all of that _emotion_ and _passion_ that, while great in bedroom, was completely useless but totally indefatigable outside of it. Reid couldn’t seem to prevail when Luke got his temper up. He was just too damn cute and intriguing when he was angry. It was like he was a flame and Reid was a really curious and yet stupid moth who just wanted to figure out how it burned.

“Have your feet unfrozen yet?” Abigail said, standing up and reaching for the pot of coffee to refresh his mug. Reid decided that he could probably like her if he tried hard enough; not everyone was thoughtful enough to refill someone’s mug like that. Reid sure as hell wasn’t.

“That was the most miserable thing I’ve ever done in the name of fun in my life,” Reid said.

The seemingly endless trip out to the back end of the property to watch the kids choose a tree, and then to cringe as Luke wielded a very sharp axe to chop it down, had been frigid and miserable. When they got back, Reid had watched out the window as Holden, Luke, and Aaron trimmed the thing down some more with hacksaws. He’d watched carefully, not so much because Aaron and Luke looked pretty damn fine bending and twisting and working on the tree, but because he’d been waiting for someone to cut off a finger.

“Oh, come on,” Abigail said. “Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy the great outdoors. Have you met my little brother? He’s a farmboy, Dr. Oliver. He likes the dirt, and the sunshine, and the smell of—”

“Of horse dung in the morning. I got it,” Reid said. “You know, interesting thing about your brother, though, he’s also in charge of an international shipping firm, runs his foundation with a conscientiousness that I can respect, and he’s been instrumental in making my neurowing the finest in the nation.”

“Meaning?” Abigail asked, grinning. “And by the way, I like the way you talk about my brother.”

Reid shrugged. “Meaning, he’s not just a farmboy. Though he looks damn fine in his blue jeans; I’ll give him that.”

Abigail gazed at him with warm eyes, and she said, “You know, I’m not sure I should say anything. No, I _know_ I shouldn’t say anything, but honestly Lily drives me crazy, so I really don’t care if I upset her. Last night, we were trying to…well, make bygones be bygones, you know how it goes.”

Reid nodded, and started on the green bean casserole he’d scored a small plate of before Aaron had finished it off.

“And she started telling me all about Noah. How he’s in L.A. making a movie, and that Luke had always planned to go out there with him, but then the accident happened, and on and on. Stuff I’m sure you’ve heard before. I mean, everyone knew that Luke and Noah were pretty serious.”

Reid lifted his chin in acknowledgment of her words, feeling his jaw tense. He focused on his food, not looking at Abigail because while he didn’t feel that Mr. Mayer was any threat to his current relationship with Luke, it was annoying that so many people in Luke’s life didn’t see the reality of the situation. He never knew who was to blame for that: Luke for hiding the truth of Noah’s behavior from his family and friends, or everyone else for being blind to the way Noah hurt Luke. Hell, Reid hadn’t even liked Luke back then, and he’d been unable _not_ to see the messed up way Noah treated him.

Abigail went on, “Gotta say, she seemed to really miss him. But I’m sitting here talking to you, and I can’t imagine why. I mean, you’re all that and a bag of chips, aren’t you, Dr. Oliver? One - you’re a neurosurgeon. What mother doesn’t want her kid to marry a doctor?”

Reid’s mouth was full or he’d have hastened to explain that he and Luke were far from married.

“And you obviously adore him. So, what’s her problem, Dr. Oliver? Did you do something to make the great Lily Walsh doubt you?”

Reid noted how she’d said Lily’s name. It was clear that despite whatever attempts at civility had transpired the day before, bygones were _not_ bygones.

Reid cleared his throat. “I believe Ms. Walsh had an easier time accepting Luke’s boyfriend when he was, in fact, a boy.”

Abigail nodded. “Puppy love seems so much more manageable to a parent, probably. I can see that. It must be unnerving to see your child interacting romantically with an adult man for the first time, don’t you think?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Reid said.

“And it’s not like you’re the easiest man to get along with.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Luke’s voice came from behind him. “I’ve told him that needs to be on his gravestone: Not The Easiest Guy To Get Along With.”

Abigail laughed and stood up. “Got the decorations, little brother? Are we ready to start?”

“You know it,” Luke said, grinning. Luke clapped his hands onto Reid’s shoulders and said, “Ready? This is the really fun part.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

Abigail stopped, put her hand on Reid’s arm, and said, “Oh, and Dr. Oliver, it’s not like she said anything actually _bad_ about you. And she did say that Luke seems very happy.”

“Good to hear.”

“And if Luke’s happy, we’re all happy,” she said, and winked.

Reid watched Abigail leave the room, and then Luke was sitting next to him, his expression all confused concern.

“Was she talking about my mom?” Luke asked.

“Indeed she was. Apparently, I still rank somewhere after Mr. Mayer on your mother’s list of favorite people.”

“Reid, Abigail and my mom…they have a really fraught relationship. I wouldn’t put too much stock into anything they say about each other.”

Reid rubbed a hand over his nose, and said, “Don’t worry about it. I’m not. Come on, let’s get this tree decorating thing over with.”

He’d had less than five hours of sleep, and he was getting tired. The carbohydrate overload and the tryptophan from the turkey weren’t helping matters, but even so Reid didn’t miss Luke’s less than happy facial expression.

“What?” Reid asked.

“Nothing,” Luke said. “Just…can you please _try_ to have a good time? The kids are excited that you’re here, and my mom and dad are going to be here any second to help, and I just really want you to have a good time.”

Reid sighed. “Let’s just do this, okay?”

“Fine,” Luke said, and Reid grabbed his plate before following Luke into the other room.

It was perhaps forty five minutes later, after Lily had swept in, all perfume and presents for under the tree, and after Holden had made some schmaltzy comments to the entire room about the importance of family, that Reid had enough of trying to help with the tree. He’d made a good shot at it, only to be constantly told, “No, Reid, seriously. You don’t bunch all of the snowflakes together like that,” or, “The star goes on last, Reid. Everyone knows that.”

Well, _he_ didn’t know that. The last time he’d decorated a tree, he’d been six years old and his mother’s brain cancer was in its final stage. He’d never known his father, but his mom’s boyfriend at the time, a guy named Ray, was pretty nice, and he’d set up a tree for them. The lights were already on it when Ray brought it in, and he’d let Reid do whatever he wanted as far as the decorations went. Reid had put the star on first thing, and his mother had told him that it looked beautiful. Angus, for his part, hadn’t been into Christmas at all, much less the trees. Money was tight, and all that Angus cared about was chess, and the small amount of fame that Reid brought to him by playing.

So Reid abdicated any additional attempt to help and moved over to the corner of the room, picking up where he left off with his pie, watching Ethan and Natalie decorate the tree with Luke and Faith. Abigail and Aaron had put a few ornaments on, but then they’d clumped up together on the sofa, drinking wine and laughing about things their respective mothers had done at Christmas when they were little.

Reid propped himself against the wall, and closed his eyes for a small catnap, like the kind he used to sneak in medical school during his internship. Suddenly, the plate he held tightly in one hand, was pulled from him, and he opened his eyes, saying, “Hey, that’s…my…my pie.”

Luke looked less than thrilled. No, he looked pissed off. His head was tilted in a way that Reid found incredibly hot, even though Luke only did it when he was super angry with him. “What?” Reid asked, his voice a little high-pitched with confusion.

“Seriously, Reid, if you don’t want to be here, just go,” Luke said, sitting the pie down on the side table, and crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes flashed with anger, and his chin jerked toward the door.

“Whoa, whoa,” Reid said, wiping the sleep from one eye. “Who said anything about leaving? I haven’t finished eating yet.”

“Reid, take as much food as you want with you then. No one’s stopping you.”

Reid lifted his eyes up to the ceiling, trying to figure out what the hell Luke was talking about, and then he said, “This is about the fundraiser for the hospital.”

“No,” Luke said. “Well, yes. This is about the fundraiser for the hospital, it’s about you being a Grinch today, and it’s about how you missed the Hubbard squash yesterday, even though you knew it was important to me—”

“I got a page, Luke.”

Reid could feel everyone in the room listening. The chatter between Aaron and Abigail on the sofa had stopped, Holden and Lily were frozen in the corner of his eye, obviously listening, and even the little kids seemed to have stopped in their tracks to hear what was going on.

Luke frowned. “I know. And patients come first. But you could have acted at all sorry, Reid. But you weren’t. You were just eager to get out of here.”

“No, I wasn’t. I missed out on food. _Good_ food.”

Luke threw his hands up. “Oh, no, you missed out on _food_.”

“I like food.”

“I _know_ , Reid. Believe me, we _all_ know.”

“So…you’re…jealous of food? And you…aren’t mad about the fundraiser? Or you are?”

Luke looked like he was a little embarrassed by the description of the situation, but he plowed on ahead. “No, I’m not jealous of food, Reid. I’m telling you that I really wanted you to participate in the Hubbard squash—”

“The thing where you cut up a giant – ” Reid gestured with his hands to indicate a squash, and said, “And it magically makes you a member of the family?”

There was a small but audible gasp from the rest of the room, and Reid knew he’d probably made an irrevocable blunder in mocking the Hubbard squash.

“Don’t, Reid.”

“What?”

Luke said, “Don’t make it sound ridiculous. And besides, yes, I _am_ angry that you won’t come to the fundraiser with me. You might not be the new Chief of Staff, but it’s important to the hospital, and it’s important to _me_.”

Reid remained silent. He’d already explained to Luke that he didn’t want to press flesh with the wealthy and pretentious just because the hospital needed big bucks to come in. That was John Dixon’s job now that he had the position of Chief of Staff, and it was a responsibility of the role that Reid had never been happy about, even when he’d wanted the position. Now that he didn’t _have_ to be there, he could use that time much more wisely by sleeping, or clipping his toe nails.

“I planned it. I organized it. I got everyone else to agree to attend. How will it look if I can’t even convince my own boyfriend?”

Well, when Luke put it like that, Reid kind of sounded like a jerk for refusing to go.

Luke was blazing with frustration now. His cheeks were pink and his eyes bright, and Reid felt a strange smile curving on his own lips. Luke was incredibly hot when he was upset. Reid still didn’t know how Luke managed to do that to him, but there didn’t seem to be any iteration of Luke that Reid didn’t, on some level, enjoy.

Luke said, “And now, we’re here, at the farm, putting up the Christmas tree with my family, and you can’t even act like you’re having a good time. I invited you here because this is important to me. I wanted to share it with you, and, you know what? If you don’t, then you should go. If I’ve learned anything the past year, it’s that if someone doesn’t want to be where they are, then they should just leave, and I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to do, Reid. So, seriously, if you can’t enjoy yourself —”

Reid stepped forward, grabbed Luke’s face, and kissed him hard. He sucked Luke’s bottom lip into his mouth, turned his head and kissed him more deeply. Luke made a surprised noise, and then kissed him back. Reid pulled away, pressed his forehead to Luke’s for a second, keeping his eyes closed, savoring the feel of Luke’s breath panting in his face. Reid kissed him again for good measure before he broke it off and opened his eyes to find Luke staring at him, shocked, and blinking slowly, with wet lips and his face still flushed with anger.

“What are you talking about?” Reid asked. “I want to be here. If I didn’t want to be here, I’d be somewhere else.”

Luke was panting softly from the kiss, but he said, “Um, _what_?”

Reid smiled, cupped Luke’s cheek, and said, “I can’t pretend to be someone I’m not. I’m a Grinch, it’s true. But I don’t plan on stealing Christmas. Consider me reformed.”

“Reformed?” Luke repeated, still looking dazed.

“Luke, I’m here. And I’d be here food or no food. You’re here. This is where I want to be. So, go finish decorating the tree with the kids.”

Luke blinked a bit more, and his smile broke through. “You’re such a jerk,” he said.

“Yeah, well.” Reid shrugged.

Luke rolled his eyes, but his hands were all over Reid’s shoulders, pulling Reid closer and squeezing Reid tighter, when Reid said, “And after your compelling argument, I’ll go to the fundraiser.”

“Seriously? You will?” Luke asked.

Holden said, “Now that’s settled, maybe we can get back to decorating the tree, son. It’s almost finished.”

Reid looked over at Holden and caught Lily’s eye. She was standing with her jaw half open and an expression of surprise on her face. She seemed to realize it and closed her mouth, taking a long swallow from her wine.

Reid glanced around the room. Aaron was smirking and staring down at the carpet like he’d just seen something that both amused him and made him uncomfortable, and Abigail was grinning like she was going to burst out laughing at any second. Faith was standing by the Christmas tree, watching with some interest, and the kids both looked surprised. Reid wondered if they’d ever seen Noah kiss their brother before. It seemed doubtful.

Luke said, “No, I should listen to myself. If you don’t want to go to the fundraiser—”

“I’m going,” Reid said. “Or else Derrick Farley will make another pass at you, and that’s…never pretty.”

Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled, the wind taken from his sails by the kiss and Reid’s acquiescence on the black-tie dinner for the hospital.

“So…really? You’re having fun?” Luke asked, his voice going a lot softer and Reid noticed that everyone in the room took note of the shift in tone, and even the kids went back to what they were doing before Luke got upset.

“I want to be here, Luke,” Reid said, deciding that a discussion of what constituted fun for Reid was not in order at the moment. “When have I ever done anything I didn’t want to do, especially when it comes to you?”

Reid touched Luke’s cheek, brought him in for another small kiss.

Luke laughed and handed the pie back to him, before going back to decorating the tree with his siblings. Reid couldn’t help but smile when Ethan sang out, “Luke and Reid, sitting in a… _Christmas tree_ ,” and then started laughing too hard to finish the rhyme, so Natalie did it for him.

Luke grinned and rolled his eyes at Reid and then said, “Enough, enough, there are just a few more ornaments to go, and then we can put on the _star_.”

The kids cheered and Luke’s smile was so bright that Reid felt its glow in the pit of his stomach, warm and comforting, and full of so much love.

A few minutes later, Abigail stood up and followed Lily into the kitchen. Curious, Reid decided that it was time for another piece of pie, and, as he walked past Luke, Reid slapped his face gently. Luke grinned at him, tinsel sticking out of his hair.

When Reid stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, Abigail was by the sink, washing out her cup, as Lily rested with her back to the refrigerator.

“I never met this Noah guy,” Abigail said. “But why would you miss him when Luke’s so happy and Reid’s so great?”

Lily sighed and looked genuinely conflicted. “I suppose I’m still getting used to the idea of Luke being with someone new.”

Abigail scoffed. “Yeah, but did you see that kiss? Yowza! If someone kissed me like that, I’d never leave.”

Lily said, “It’s just that with Noah, I knew what to expect. In some ways, Luke and Noah always reminded me so much of Holden and me when we were just kids. With Reid, it’s completely different. I can see how much they love each other, but I worry. Love isn’t everything. I loved Damian, and obviously I’ve never regretted that he gave me Luke, but he’s caused us all so much pain.”

Abigail waved her hand at Lily in dismissal saying, “Don’t get me wrong, I know I haven’t been around a lot, but Dr. Oliver doesn’t seem like a Maltese crime lord, and he doesn’t seem anything like my dad. He just seems…really in love with Luke. How can that be wrong?”

“It’s not wrong—”

Reid chose that moment to make his entrance.

“Reid, well, hello,” Lily said, a flash of worry darting over her face. “Have you been standing there long?”

“Long enough to know I’m not a Maltese crime lord,” Reid said, and Abigail raised her hand for a high five, which he gave her as he passed.

“No, you’re a neurosurgeon,” Lily said. “And a damn good one. And for that I’ll always be grateful. I’m also grateful for how happy you make Luke.”

“I’ll…just…” Abigail said, and Reid saw Abigail leave the room out of the corner of his eye.

He cleared his throat. “Ms. Walsh, I don’t do this kind of thing.”

“What? Discuss your relationship with my son.”

Reid looked up and thought for a moment. “Exactly.”

“I’ve told you before, Dr. Oliver: I don’t interfere in my son’s private life. But I want to tell you now that I might miss my son’s ex, but I’m not sorry that their relationship is over. Luke’s smiled more with you than I remember him ever smiling in his entire life. Luke’s special to me. All of my children are, but Luke…he’s my first baby. And—”

“Ms. Walsh,” Reid said, understanding now why curiosity killed the cat. “I just want some more pie and you’re blocking the refrigerator.”

Lily’s lips twitched into an amused smile, and she said, “Oh, well, by all means, let me get out of your way.”

As Reid was cutting a piece of pumpkin pie, she said, “Dr. Oliver, that was some kiss you laid on my son back there. I have to admit, I’m not used to seeing him display that kind of affection. I think it’s good. Good for me. And good for the kids. Even if it does make me a little uncomfortable and I hope you don’t make a habit of it.”

Reid looked at her as she went on, “Also, I just want you to know -- I have my sources at the hospital. People talk, Dr. Oliver, and what they talk about lately is you and my son, and how good you are for each other. I have to admit; I’m impressed.”

“I…okay. Thank you,” Reid said.

“You’re welcome,” Lily smiled. Reid was too slow to pull back from her perfume-filled hug. He patted her back awkwardly. “I think if we just get to know each other, Dr. Oliver, everything is going to be just fine.”

Reid disentangled himself from her, and she patted his arm, before walking toward the living room again. She paused at the door, and gave him a fond look. He waved with one hand, and tried to process the weirdness of the moment.

While there was no doubt that the amazing food went a long way to make up for all of the discomfort that came with participating in Luke’s family’s collective madness and holiday spirit, Reid had been honest when he said that he’d be there even if there was no pie, no turkey, and no sweet potatoes or green beans. He’d be there because Luke wanted him to be, and somehow what Luke wanted had become what he wanted in that disturbing way of couples in love. He’d seen it happen to other people and he’d never understood it. Now, though, seeing Luke’s face after he’d kissed him, taking in Luke’s smile when he’d agreed to go to the fundraiser, he understood it all too well.

“Reid!” Luke’s voice called from the other room.

Reid grabbed his plate, and stepped back into the living room just in time to see Holden lift Ethan up to place the star at the top of the tree. Everyone clapped. Reid took a bite of pie, and when Ethan looked his way, Reid gave him a thumbs up. Luke came over to kiss Reid on the lips, pulling back to grin at Reid, and then kiss him again. In that moment, Reid felt totally satisfied and completely full. There was absolutely nothing to complain about.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/profile)[**noah_who**](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/) for the Douchefest 2010 challenge. The original post can be found [HERE.](http://community.livejournal.com/noah_who/19064.html)


End file.
